


Sexy Words

by Cappuccino_Warrior



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Femslash, I APOLOGIZE, Marriage, Ministry of Magic, Why Did I Write This?, Written on a Dare, dressmaking, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cappuccino_Warrior/pseuds/Cappuccino_Warrior
Summary: Rita had always admired Dolores, but she had never known it was the same vice versa.Written on a dare.





	Sexy Words

Rita had always admired Dolores, but she had never known it was the same vice versa. Yet here she stood in the woman's office, sexual tension higher than the former Hogwarts Inquisitor had been.

"I want you to join my cause," murmured Dolores as she lightly brushed Rita's chin with her fingertips. Those ice blue eyes lit a fire in Rita's heart.

"Anything for you," said Rita.

Umbridge smiled, showing each of her yellow teeth. "Do you think you could write a piece for me?"

"Certainly." Rita smiled. "What on?"

"My thigh," said Dolores simply. Rita giggled. "Hem, hem!" coughed Dolores.

Sick of waiting, Rita leaned into Dolores's gentle touch, kissing her. Dolores had thin, wrinkled lips which tasted like Sun Butter, but that was exactly what Rita liked. The kiss ended much too soon. Rita wanted more.

She reached for her quill.

\----

On the first day of May, exactly one year after they shared their first kiss, Rita Skeeter and Dolores Umbridge walked down the aisle of a chapel hand in hand. Tears streamed from Rita's eyes as they said their vows, each woman radiating love for the other.

Dolores danced with her new wife all through the reception. Her dress twirled in exactly the right way so as to let everyone see the loving words Rita had magically written on Dolores's dress.

That night they made sweet love. Then the very next day, they took over Britain together and ruled the British wizarding world as a happy couple.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
